Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive agent capable of maintaining adhesiveness even under a high temperature environment, an adhesive material using the agent and a method of using the agent and the material.
Related Background Art
Conventionally, acrylic adhesive agents have been often used as adhesive agents. Also, a silicone adhesive agent is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1 as a heat resistant adhesive agent.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-256542